


Destiny

by VeliaMichaelis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeliaMichaelis/pseuds/VeliaMichaelis
Summary: Keadaan dunia semakin kacau. Daftar nama NOC telah jatuh ke organisasi hitam. Agen rahasia terbunuh satu per satu. Masa depan terlihat semakin kelam dengan adanya Pasukan Pengubah Sejarah yang diluncurkan. Untuk menanganinya, Jepang mengirimkan tiga pasang alpha - omega terbaik sebagai Saniwa.Termasuk Akai Shuichi, sang peluru perak FBI, dan Furuya Rei, omega sekaligus agen terbaik PSB dengan nama 'Nol'.





	1. Prolog

Katanya, ini tugas Negara.

Katanya juga, ini demi kemaslahatan umat.

 _Masih_ katanya, hanya mereka yang mampu mengemban tugas ini.

Tapi entah kenapa,

_“Kau bilang apa tadi, James?”_

_“Aku tidak salah dengar kan, boss?”_

rasanya,

_“Akai Shuichi, kau akan dipasangkan dengan Furuya Rei dari PSB dan di kirim ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan sejarah.”_

_“Furuya Rei, demi kemaslahatan Jepang, kau akan didaftarkan secara resmi sebagai omega milik Akai Shuichi dari FBI dan dikirim ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan sejarah.”_

Kok seperti dimanfaatkan, ya?

Rasanya Furuya Rei ingin terjun bebas dari Tokyo Tower saat itu juga.

[Destiny?]

_Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_Touken Ranbu © DMM Nitroplus_

_Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements_

_Destiny_ _?_ _© Velia Michaelis_

_Main Pairing : Akai Shuichi/Okiya Subaru x Furuya Rei/Amuro Touru_

**WARNING :**

**Rate E, Omegaverse, BL**

**[Untuk keperluan cerita, pasukan _Jikan Shokogun_ / _Retrogarde Army_ /Pasukan Pengubah Sejarah di sini dibuat dan dikembangkan oleh _Black Organization_. Sementara program ‘ _Saniwa Sage_ ’ didirikan oleh Pemerintahan Jepang dan mendapat sokongan dari PBB.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini dunia sedang dilanda oleh kepanikan massal. Pasalnya, bukan saja daftar NOC sudah bocor ke _Black Organization_ (BO), tetapi mereka juga dikabarkan telah meluncurkan program baru yang menyerang masa lalu. Para agen yang berhasil selamat setelah menyusup ke dalam BO berkumpul dan menyerahkan laporannya. Rapat PBB pun digelar untuk mencari solusi. Pemerintahan Jepang memutuskan untuk mengirim orang – orang dengan kekuatan spiritual tinggi ke masa lalu dan membangkitkan jiwa senjata kebanggaan mereka, pedang dalam berbagai jenis. Mereka disebut sebagai ‘Saniwa’.

Ada beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi sebagai saniwa selain memiliki jiwa spiritual tinggi.

Pertama, orang itu harus setia dan mau bekerja sama dengan Jepang.

Kedua, orang tersebut harus berusia 16 – 35 tahun.

Ketiga, ‘Saniwa’ harus kuat dan sehat secara mental dan fisik.

Keempat, para pejuang ini harus cerdas dan memiliki wawasan akan sejarah Jepang.

Lalu yang terakhir, mereka yang menjadi saniwa haruslah pasangan alpha – omega yang terikat satu sama lain paling tidak secara negara.

Dan dengan itu, terpilih lah tiga pasang dari sekian banyak kandidat yang akan menjalankan tugas sebagai Saniwa.

.

Furuya menggebrak meja tidak terima.

saat ini ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Akai. Di salah satu ruang pertemuan pemerintahan Jepang. Satu jam sebelum pencatatan mereka sebagai pasangan resmi yang menikah.

“Kenapa harus kau, dari sekian banyak alpha di luar sana?” Rei mendesis pelan. Matanya memicing sinis ke pria di hadapannya. Masih terekam jelas di otaknya _Rye_ yang membunuh Scotch.

Akai tidak berekspresi, ia hanya menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum berbicara.

“Kau tau alasannya.”

“Ugh…” Rei menahan lidahnya. Karena walaupun Akai adalah orang paling menyebalkan di mata Rei, tetapi _ia benar_. Rei tahu alasannya. Suara atasannya di PSB masih terdengar jelas di telinga pria berkulit gelap itu.

_“Akai Shuichi adalah agen terbaik di FBI saat ini, Furuya – san. Kau, adalah agen terbaik yang kami miliki. Jika saja daftar nama NOC tidak bocor, maka kami yakin kau masih dapat berbaur dengan mereka. Karena itu, kami mohon bantuan mu sekali ini lagi.”_

_Mereka berdua adalah kandidat terbaik penyelamat Jepang_.

“Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau menerima begitu saja ‘perjodohan’ ini!? Kalau mereka ingin mengirim orang, kenapa tidak kirim pasangan detektif muda itu saja!? Kenapa harus aku, yang dipasangkan dengan KAU!?” Lagi, Rei menggebrak meja. Kali ini berhasil membuat Akai agak berjengit karena kaget.

 _Ha ha ha_.

 _Rasakan_.

“Kudou – kun dan Hattori – kun dibutuhkan di masa ini. Mereka harus membantu kepolisian dan rekan – rekan kita menyelesaikan kasus yang pasti akan semakin menggunung. Kau dan aku, sebaliknya, harus melakukan tugas lain. Identitas mu sebagai anggota pasukan special Jepang dan sebagai omega telah ketahuan. Kau kira kau bisa bertahan hidup berapa lama?”

Rei menggeram tidak suka. Sedari dulu, ia selalu direndahkan karena masalah statusnya yang omega. Bahkan setelah ia berhasil masuk satuan khusus kepolisian pun, masih ada para bajingan yang terus menghina statusnya. Ia tahu Akai bukan lah orang seperti itu, tetapi tetap saja, memikirkan bahwa ia akan segera jadi milik orang lain. Di mana sebentar lagi jika ia melawan perintah Akai, ia bisa dipenjarakan, membuatnya tidak senang.

“Lalu sekarang apa? Aku tidak mau _mating_ dengan mu!”

“Tidak perlu. Kita hanya perlu mengesahkan hubungan kita secara Negara. Tetapi untuk itu, ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan. Kau tahu apa itu, kan, Furuya – kun?”

 _Bonding_.

Tidak perlu _mating_ , mereka hanya butuh sang alpha menggigit tengkuk omega. Menandai mereka sebagai milik. Membuat omega tersebut menjadi tanggung jawab alphanya. Memastikan bahwa aroma feromon mereka bercampur menjadi satu.

Sepuluh menit lagi.

Rei tidak bodoh, ia tahu alasan mengapa ia dikunci berdua dengan Akai di ruangan ini.

Menghela nafas kesal, Rei melepaskan jasnya dan melemparkan sembarangan. Ia melonggarkan dasi hijau yang dikenakan sebelum membuka tiga kancing teratas yang dikenakan. Sedikit menarik kemeja putihnya, pria yang dulunya dikenal sebagai ‘Zero’ memastikan tengkuknya terekspos dengan jelas sebelum berbalik memunggungi Akai.

“Lakukan dengan cepat.” Rei memerintah tak acuh. Dua jarinya dengan sengaja memijat pelan lehernya. Memastikan bahwa feromonnya keluar memenuhi ruangan.

Ia mendengar geraman tertahan dari belakang.

Disusul kemudian dengan aroma yang membuat tubuhnya serasa ringan. Sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Rei memejamkan mata.

“Furuya – kun, aku akan memberitahumu kebenaran di balik kematian Scotch nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini,” Akai menjilat tengkuk Rei. Membiarkan saliva membasahi sebelum ia menghirup dalam – dalam aroma omega di pelukannya.

“terima kasih karena bersedia bekerja sama.”

Rei menjerit.

Rei menjerit keras saat gigi – gigi Akai merobek jaringan kulit tengkuknya. Ia tahu bahwa melakukan bonding rasanya akan sakit, tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana terbentuknya koneksi antara pikiran dia dan Akai. Bagaimana tubuh mereka seakan _menyatu_ padahal tidak. Ia dapat mencium aroma Akai dengan sangat jelas. Mengecap rasa sedih, marah, lega, dan sedikit takut.

_‘Kenapa Akai sedih?’_

Pertanyaan tersebut melintas begitu saja di benak Rei. Perlahan, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan berubah. Rei dapat merasakan hangat yang menjalari tubuh, juga rasa aman yang mulai menyelimuti. Ia tidak sadar bahwa kakinya sudah lemas dan bahwa ia akan jatuh ke lantai kalau saja pelukan Akai tidak menahannya. Perlahan, Akai melepaskan gigitannya dan menjilati sera sesekali menciumi tengkuk Rei. Berusaha menutup lukanya.

“Sudah selesai.” Pria bersurai hitam itu berbisik sebelum membalikan tubuh Rei. Membantunya merapikan pakaian sehubungan sang omega masih terlalu syok untuk merespon.

Rei menghitung mundur angka sepuluh sampai satu dalam hati. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia menampik tangan Akai yang berusaha memakaikan jas.

“Senang kau bisa melakukannya tepat waktu.” Agen PSB itu kembali memunggungi si FBI. Ayo segera kita selesaikan urusan ini.

.

Dan itulah, kawan ku, bagaimana seorang Furuya Rei dapat menjadi omega Akai Shuichi dan dikirim ke masa lalu.

.

Selesai mengurus segala berkas yang harus mereka penuhi, Akai  dan Furuya berjalan berdampingan ke lahan parkir.

“AH! Akai – san! Amuro – san!”

Sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa mereka.

“Ah Kudou – kun, selamat sore” seulas senyum tipis Akai tawarkan begitu melihat sosok yang begitu mereka kenal. Sementara itu, Rei hanya menunjukan cengirannya ketika melihat pasangan dari Kudou Shinichi mengikuti dari belakang.

“Kemari untuk menikah, eh?” Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Heiji merona.

“Jangan bicara sembarangan!”

“Justru kami ke sini, untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian!” Shinichi dan Heiji nyengir tanpa dosa.

Suara teriakan Rei menghiasi sekaligus menutup sore itu.


	2. Hajimeyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saatnya memilih pedang pertama.

Rei sakit kepala.

Ternyata semua kejadian kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

Mulai hari ini dia resmi sebagai omeganya Akai Shuichi.

Lalu mereka akan segera di kirim ke masa lalu.

Say good bye to _mcdnalds_.

Bye juga _Sbucks_.

Apakah di sana akan ada _Neltlex_?

 _What a pain_.

Ia menerima surat panggilan pagi itu, dirinya dan Akai diminta untuk hadir besok pukul enam pagi untuk pembekalan dan diberangkatkan ke masa lalu.

Ia baru saja ‘menikah’ kemarin dan besok sudah akan dikirim bertugas?

 _Oh great_.

Akai hanya menanggapinya dengan gaya kalem yang biasa. Membaca sekilas surat itu dari belakang tubuh Rei sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi dan teh hijau.

 “Sebaiknya kita selesaikan berkemas hari ini, jadi besok tinggal berangkat saja.” Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berkata tenang seraya menyerahkan secangkir teh hijau hangat ke Rei.

“Tidak perlu memberi tahu ku pun aku akan berkemas, sialan.” Pria berkulit gelap itu mendengus tidak suka, tapi tehnya tetap diambil juga. Rei menyesap perlahan teh hijau buatan Akai. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya teh hijau instant biasa. Pikirannya menerawang. Mulai besok ia tidak akan ada di sini lagi. Benar, bahwa ia masih berada di Jepang. Tetapi berada dalam lingkup waktu yang berbeda. Hal yang masih tidak ia pahami adalah, bagaimana bisa, dia dan Akai yang bahkan sejatinya percaya tidak percaya pada dewa, terpilih untuk mengemban tugas ini?

Rei menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya sebelum menenggak habis tehnya. Ia yakin, kehidupannya akan jauh dari normal setelah ini.

 _‘Lagipula, kenapa harus menghidupkan pedang? Kenapa tidak revolver atau AK – 47 saja yang dihidupkan?’_ Amuro Touru berpikir ngaco.

[Destiny?]

_Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_Touken Ranbu © DMM Nitroplus_

_Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements_

_Destiny_ _?_ _© Velia Michaelis_

_Main Pairing : Akai Shuichi/Okiya Subaru x Furuya Rei/Amuro Touru_

**WARNING :**

**Rate E, Omegaverse, BL**

**[Untuk keperluan cerita, pasukan _Jikan Shokogun_ / _Retrogarde Army_ /Pasukan Pengubah Sejarah di sini dibuat dan dikembangkan oleh _Black Organization_. Sementara program ‘ _Saniwa Sage_ ’ didirikan oleh Pemerintahan Jepang dan mendapat sokongan dari PBB.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penduduk Jepang memang dikenal disiplin. Makanya tidak heran kalau seluruh Saniwa dan para penanggung jawab sudah memenuhi ruang pertemuan walau jam masih menunjukan pukul 05.50 AM.

Furuya memandang sekitar dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia melirik Akai yang meliriknya balik. Ini beneran? Dua pasangan lainnya masih muda. Mungkin seusia anak sekolahan?

Pasangan pertama bahkan _harusnya_ tidak memenuhi persyaratan. Ia mengenali pemuda tinggi dengan surai pirang lembut sebahu itu. Tenshouin Eichi. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Tenshouin. Pemimpin grup idola Akademi Yumenosaki, Fine, sekaligus ketua OSIS. Kalau Rei tidak salah ingat, anak Tenshouin itu memiliki _hobi_ keluar – masuk rumah sakit. Dan kalau Rei _tidak salah ingat_ , salah satu syaratnya adalah _sehat jiwa raga_.

Sementara itu pasangannya, anak laki – laki bertampang serius dengan rambut hijau pendek dan kacamata bingkai persegi, memenuhi semua kriteria yang ada. Furuya rei mengenalinya sebagai Hasumi Keito. Ia pernah menghadiri pemakaman yang diurus oleh keluarga Hasumi. Saat ia menyusup ke Akademi Yumenosaki dulu, Keito adalah anak bertampang galak senang menggambar yang hobi mengintimidasi salah satu siswa bernama ‘Morisawa’. Tetapi ia dengar setelah Tenshouin naik menjadi ketua OSIS, Keito mendampinginya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Melihat choker hitam dengan lambang keluarga Tenshouin terpasang di lehernya, Rei langsung mengetahui mana yang alpha dan mana yang omega.

“Aku tidak mau pakai choker.”

“Keluarga ku tidak memiliki lambang, Amuro – kun.” Akai mendengus geli. “Ayah ku agen FBI, bukan konglomerat yang senang tanam investasi.

‘Amuro’ mendecih pelan bagaikan tak acuh.

 _‘Terus itu anak penyakitan satu ngapain di sini!?’_ Rei menjerit dalam hati.

“Mungkin karena keluarganya adalah investor dari Jepang terbesar di proyek ini, dan pasangannya berasal dari keluarga dengan kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi.” Akai berbisik di telinga Rei.

Furuya Rei _auto – gaplok_.

“Gak usah bisik – bisik. Geli.”

Akai menghitung sepuluh sampai satu dalam hati.

Pasangan yang kedua, adalah anak dari sekolah yang sama. Rei masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, anak itu memiliki nama kecil yang sama dengannya. Dia lah dulu pemimpi di unit idola yang diikuti Keito, DEADMANZ. Sakuma Rei, dengan pasangannya Oogami Koga.

…….tetapi seingat Furuya, Sakuma Rei adalah seorang anak lelaki _badass_ dan seenaknya yang digandrungi seisi sekolah, bukan seorang yang bicara saja pakai ‘wagahai’ juga bertingkah layaknya kakek tua.

_Ah, sepertinya banyak hal sudah berubah._

Selain para saniwa yang akan segera dikirim ke peradaban lawas, hadir pula calon penerus keluarga Suou dan pasangannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Suou yang berwajah manis, pasangannya yang memiliki surai kelabu seperti Oogami memiliki ekspresi masam yang kentara. Entah kenapa sepertinya ia tidak rela akan suatu hal. Seperti pasangan dari keluarga terpandang pada umumnya, pemuda bersurai kelabu itu memakai aksesoris yang menunjukan status keluarga pasangannya. Jika Hasumi memakai choker dengan bandul lambang keluarga, maka Izumi – nama pasangan Suou – memakai gelang perak murni berukir rumit dengan lambang keluarga Suou tercetak jelas tepat di tengah. Furuya baru saja berniat menyapa mereka ketika suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian.

Seorang pria berusia paruh baya memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh sekretarisnya. Pria teersebut memakai haori berwana kelabu gelap dengan hakama hitam bergaris putih. Rambutnya yang terlihat hitam karena semir tertata rapi ke belakang. Sementara itu, sekretarisnya memakai setelan blazer dan rok selutut berwarna abu muda. Rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat disanggul sederhana.

“Untuk para Saniwa Sage dan tamu, silahkan duduk dengan nyaman.” Ucap pria itu dengan senyum sebelum duduk di kursi utama.

Furuya duduk di samping Akai. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, mendapati pasangan Tenshouin – Hasumi berpegangan tangan di bawah meja. Ia melihat bagaimana jemari lentik Tenshouin memijat lembut punggung tangan Keito, berusaha menenangkannya. Di seberangnya, Sakuma terlihat melirik menggoda pasangannya yang walaupun terlihat kesal dan galak, namun rona merah mewarnai pipinya dengan cantik.

Suou dan Izumi terlihat tenang dan professional. Walau begitu, tetap saja ia dapat melihat sesekali Izumi menepuk pelan paha Suou, memberinya dukungan mental.

Furuya menunduk. Seoertinya hanya dia dan Akai yang ‘menikah paksa’, eh? Entah kenapa rasanya….sedih?

Akai melihat Furuya yang mendadak murung. Ia menghela nafas sepelan mungkin sebelum mengelus pelan surai pirang itu dua kali.

“ _Everything will be okay_.” Akai berbisik.

Furuya berusaha mengatur kondisinya sebelum menepis tangan Akai dan menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. Bersikap seolah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi.

“Pertama, saya ucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat datang kepada para tamu dan Saniwa yang telah bersedia hadir.” Pria itu mengulaskan senyum.

“Untuk para Saniwa, setelah ini silahkan berganti pakaian dengan yang telah disediakan sebelum pergi ke mesin waktu. Akai Shuuichi – Furuya Rei, kalian ditugaskan di portal _Bizen no Kuni_.”

“Kami mengerti.” Akai berkata mendahului, membuat Furuya hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

“Tenshouin Eichi – sama dan Hasumi Keito – dono, bertugas di portal _Sagami no Kuni_.”

Keito terlihat mengeluarkan nota dan mencatat sesuatu di sana, sementara Eichi tersenyum ambigu.

“Sakuma Rei – Oogami Koga, kalian akan bertugas di _Echizen no Kuni_ —“

“LAH KOK JAUH SEND—!” Rei membekap mulut Koga dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak mengamuk.

“ _Khu khu khu~_ Kami mengerti~”

Setelah Koga berhasil ditenangkan, pria itu kembali berbicara.

“Tugas kalian adalah memastikan tidak ada sejarah yang berubah dan mengalahkan Pasukan Pengubah Sejarah. Bangkitkan bilah – bilah yang kalian dapatkan dan latih mereka. Bawa mereka ke medan perang dan gunakan sebaik mungkin. Rawat mereka dengan baik. Perlakukan mereka juga sebagai _manusia_. Karena mereka akan merasakan sakit ketika retak atau patah.”

Mendadak ruangan terasa hening mencekam.

“Sebelum kalian pergi, setelah berganti pakaian pergilah ke ruang paling ujung di lantai ini berpasangan secara bergantian. Di sana, kalian akan memilih pedang _starter_ kalian yang akan kalian bawa ke masa lalu. Begitu sampai nanti, kalian akan berada di benteng masing – masing. Pergilah ke ruang tempa dan pastikan bahwa semua kondisi keamanan serta komunikasi dengan masa ini terhubung dengan baik. Segala bentuk kejadian akan terekam dan dikirimkan ke perusahaan Suou. Sementara itu, tugas kalian adalah menulis laporan bulanan dan setiap selesai _sortie_ atau ekspedisi.”

Pria itu terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang agak terengah.

“Masa depan Jepang ada di tangan kalian.”

Furuya mendadak merasa suhu ruangan menjadi rendah.

“Kami meletakan harapan di pundak – pundak kokoh kalian. Selamat berjuang, dan kami ucapkan terima kasih yang amat sangat.” Pria itu bangkit, lalu membungkuk hormat yang kemudian diikuti sekretarisnya.

Para Saniwa dan investor hanya bisa terdiam, mendadak khawatir menyadari beratnya tugas yang mereka emban.

.

Pakaian ganti yang disediakan tidak lebih dari satu set hakama dan haori, dilengkapi dengan tabi, zori, dan sebilah wakizashi _yang tidak boleh dibangkitkan_. Ruang ganti alpha dengan omega dibedakan. Awalnya Furuya bingung karena tidak merasa perlu untuk memisahkan ruang ganti mereka. Tetapi ia segera paham setelah melihat sekantung obat yang terselip di Haori biru langit miliknya.

 _Supressant_.

Furuya mengantungi obat itu dengan segera.

“Saya tidak pernah tahu kalau anda adalah anggota PSB, _Amuro – senpai_.” Panggilan itu membuatnya bergidik dan menoleh ke belakang.

“A – ahaha—Lama tak jumpa, Keito – kun~” Furuya berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

“Kau mengenalnya?” Koga menghampiri mereka sembari menyelipkan wakizashinya ke hakama yang ia kenakan.

“Dia membantu Sagami – sensei, kau tidak ingat?” Keito mengerutkan alis.

“Maksudmu Amuro – sensei? Tapi orang ini bernama—“

“Nama ku Furuya Rei.” Furuya memotong pernyataan Koga. Ia tersenyum menatap mantan anak didiknya itu satu persatu. Senyumnya menyiratkan _no more questions_ yang untungnya dipahami oleh Keito dan Koga.

“Nah~ Kalau sudah selesai semua mari kita keluar” Furuya melipat dan membawa pakaian awalnya ke luar ruangan. Diikuti oleh Koga dan Keito.

Mereka dengan segera menuju ruangan yang diarahkan.

Furuya Rei tertegun melihat penampilan Akai di hadapan sana.

Haori nya berwarna biru gelap, dengan haori himo berwarna hitam kelam dan hakama abu gelap polos. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang bagai menambah ketegasan rahang miliknya. Tangannya bersedekap. Jemarinya menggenggam sebilah _uchigatana_.

Jika para omega mengenakan pakaian dengan warna terang, maka para alpha adalah kebalikannya.

Keito memakai perpaduan warna hijau daun dengan kuning cerah, sementara Eichi memakai dominan warna hijau emerald.

Koga memakai perpaduan warna abu terang dengan merah darah, sementara Sakuma Rei memakai abu gelap dan merah bata.

Akai melangkah menuju Furuya, menunjukan sebuah kertas kecil dengan angka 1 yang tertera. Menghela nafas, Furuya mengamit lengan Akai dan bersiap untuk memilih pedang pertama mereka.

.

Akai dan Furuya memandangi jajaran pedang yang ada di hadapan mereka. Di atas pedang – pedang itu, terdapat hologram yang menunjukan data dasar dan kemampuan mereka.

Akai meneliti satu persatu pedang tersebut sebelum tangannya terjulur. Siap untuk menyentuh pedang yang memiliki wujud manusia bersurai pirang dengan tudung yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

PLAK

Furuya menampar tangan Akai dengan semangat.

“Kau gila ya?” Furuya mendelik ganas. Akai mengerutkan dahi.

“Sudah cukup aku bersama dengan mu yang berwajah suram, jangan menambah penderitaan ku dengan memilih pedang _suram_.”

Kerutan di dahi Akai semakin dalam.

“Dari data dan kemampuannya, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro terlihat mumpuni.” _Dan rambut pirangnya mengingat kan ku pada mu_. Akai menambahkan dalam hati.

Furuya mengangkat alis sangsi.

Si pirang bernama samaran Bourbon itu mendengus sebelum tangannya terjulur untuk memilih sosok pedang lain. Kali ini memiliki cengiran yang terkesan ceroboh dengan pistol terselip di pinggang.

“Tentu saja yang ini lebih keren!”

Akai menahan tangan Rei.

1

2

3

Mereka bertatapan selama tiga detik sebelum bangkit dan memasang kuda – kuda.

Kurang dari satu menit, mereka sudah terlibat dalam pergumulan panas. Sayangnya tidak di atas ranjang. Mencoba untuk menghajar satu sama lain.

……hanya untuk memilih pedang _starter_.

Furuya Rei mendelik. Ia mengambil ancang – ancang sebelum berlari menubruk Akai. Sebuah tinju ia layangkan menghantam pipi si FBI. Mundur beberapa langkah kerena pukulan tersebut, ia melayangkan tendangan samping. Tepat mengenai pinggang Furuya. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan secara refleks menarik ujung haori Akai. Mereka jatuh bergulingan menabrak pedang yang berjajar. Tanpa sadar, tangan mereka menyentuh salah satu pedang yang ada.

Seketika ruangan tersebut dilanda badai sakura yang dramatis.

“ _Uhh. I'm the child beneath the river. Kashuu Kiyomitsu. I may be difficult to handle, but my performance is good_.”

Wayulu.

Bertengkar antara memilih Yamanbagiri atau Mutsunokami, ternyata yang berjodoh adalah Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

“Apa kalian tuan baru ku?” Kashuu menatap polos Akai dan Furuya bergantian. Seketika manik merahnya berbinar melihat Furuya.

“Haori itu—Apa kau anggota Shinsengumi!?” Kashuu bertanya penuh semangat.

Belum sempat dikirim ke masa lalu, dan Furuya Rei sudah merasa misi ini akan lebih melelahkan dibandingkan misi – misi lainnya.


End file.
